Zoo've Got Mail
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: "I hear nothing, not even a sound on the busy streets of Zootopia, not even my neighbors' vehement quarreling, just the beat of my own heart. I have mail. From you." Nick and Judy are online friends, but unbeknownst to them, they're business rivals in real life. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right? / You've Got Mail AU.
1. Just You and Me

**A/N:** You've Got Mail and Zootopia are both two of my favorite movies. Since the two protags in both movies have similar personalities, I thought it would be fun to write a YGM AU. Big dedication to yogirlonfire, who was really supportive of the idea from the get-go and encouraged me to write this. c: Unfortunate sidenote, Fanfiction's a dumb and won't let me enter email addresses in the story, rip.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the heart of Zootopia.

Savanna Central was alight with life. Mammals were chattering as they bustled to work, the sun was shining, nary a cloud in the sky, birds were singing...

And Judy Hopps' neighbors were arguing. Again.

"I'M TELLIN' YOU, TUJUNGA GAMES WAS WAY BETTER THAN PIG HERO SIX!"

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKIN' ABOUT!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

The bunny groans as the rowdy voices filtering through The Grand Pangolin Arms' thin walls awaken her, turning over to check the digital clock on her desk. "Oh, well, it's time to get ready for work, anyway," Judy tells herself, sitting upright and briefly stretching her arms up over her head. "Up and at 'em! Today's a new day!"

Of course, Judy was a glass half-full kind of bunny, an unwavering optimist who always tried to see the best in everything. But there was a special reason why she always woke up so happy no matter what, and that was because she had something to look forward to - which was nice to have amidst such a repetitive routine.

And that happened to be messages from her virtual penpal.

She immediately reaches over for her carrotphone, violet irises sparkling with excitement as a new email awaits her upon promptly unlocking the phone.

When the Hopps' produce business had been offered a deal to expand in several locations across Zootopia, Judy had leapt at the chance to be a manager at the first Hopps' Family Farm Fruits and Vegetables to open in Zootopia and oversee the family business. She'd always wanted to broaden her horizons, and although moving from the rural Bunnyburrow to Savanna Central was a bit of a culture shock, Judy had adjusted and settled in just fine. What had started as a carrot farm was now a business chain that had hit big. Zootopia was 90 percent prey, and there was nothing members of the prey family loved more than fresh produce.

The rabbit had started a blog online, her posts explaining in depth her experience with marketing and business management. That had become popular as well across the web, and that's where Judy had met him. Her online friend.

Although they'd never disclosed their names to uphold a sense of privacy (Judy went by the alias "Carrots" online on her blog), they had exchanged emails to converse further about their experiences and various advice with running a retail chain. As the months drew on, Judy had found that she had lots of fun having discussions with him that eventually went far beyond their work experience. She'd never gotten so close to anyone before; she felt as though she could talk about anything with him, that she could be completely open and that he'd understand and relate. Talking to him had swiftly become the highlight of her day, and she constantly anticipated responses from him. Her day wasn't complete without talking to him.

Her silver feet thump the mattress in a habit stemmed from unkept enthusiasm as she quickly taps the new Yazoo email.

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Good morning!

I know you're still asleep because I haven't received an email yet. Chop chop, darlin', you've got to be up for work, right?

P.S. Would you look at that, otter correct didn't change any words on me this time. Today's going to be a good day, I can feel it."

She reads each line thoroughly, the smile never waning from her grey features at her virtual friend's typical wit and charm that never ceased to make her laugh. She rereads the email twice before finally clicking Reply; no matter how busy her day got (or the fact that she was supposed to be getting ready for work at the moment), she would always make time to talk to her dear friend. Long ears perk up happily as she types away with fuzzy thumbs.

"To: wildeone52

From: carrots

Subject: Re: Good morning!

You know, I like to start my notes to you as if we're already in the middle of a conversation. I pretend that we're the oldest and dearest friends - as opposed to what we actually are, mammals who don't know each other's names and met on a blogging website where we both claimed we'd never been before. What will he say today, I wonder, every morning when I wake up, as the first thing I do is reach for my cell phone to see if I have a new email. I unlock my phone, and my breath catches in my chest as I see that I've got mail. I hear nothing, not even a sound on the busy streets of Zootopia, not even my neighbors' vehement quarreling, just the beat of my own heart. I have mail. From you."

* * *

Judy's practically skipping along the sidewalk, a palpable and literal spring to her step as she arrives at her quaint store. Hopps' Family Farm Fruits and Vegetables is emblazoned in cursive letters across the top of the building's large window, which displays an array of neatly arranged produce framed by twinkle lights. Her employee, Fru Fru, is waiting outside the front door, and Judy greets her friend with a jovial smile.

"Good morning, Fru Fru!" she greets the rodent in an enthused manner as she withdraws her store keys and unlocks the door. "It's a beautiful day. Isn't it just the most beautiful morning?"

The arctic shrew glances up from her phone toward the sky, as if seeing it for the first time. "I suppose so." She checks her reflection in the window, patting her luscious chestnut locks.

Out on the road, a wolf leaning his head out the window with his tongue out while driving collides into a car in front of him, causing a fender bender. The driver, an irate goat, leaps out of the vehicle to confront the timberwolf. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT, OLD GOAT!"

"Don't you just love Zootopia in the spring?" Sincerity lilts Judy's voice, seemingly oblivious to the commotion happening behind them, the door jingling as the rabbit opens it. Fru Fru sends the taller a puzzled look, following her inside.

Judy promptly switches the Closed sign around to read Open instead, scurrying behind the front desk to ready the cash register, her exuberant smile as well as the pep to her step never wavering.

Fru Fru, who's been scrutinizing her friend inquisitively, suddenly gasps in realization. "Oh my god. You're totally in love!"

"What?" The bunny's startled from her reverie, her smile faltering as amethyst irises round. "In love? What are you... no I.. no, I am not, no."

The undeterred Fru Fru stares at her, obviously unconvinced. Judy stares back in embarrassment.

"...I'm just going to stand here until you tell me."

There's a pause. Long, silver ears finally droop in defeat, and a sigh prefaces Judy's answer.

"...It's not like that. We just email."

Fru Fru giggles, absently twirling a lock of her hair. "Emailing is so five years ago, Judy. How'd you meet him? Why don't you text him?"

A sheepish sigh underlies her words. "I met him online. We don't talk about anything personal, we made a rule about that. I don't even know his name, what he does, or where exactly he lives, so it's not serious. I'm not seeing him. We're just friends. Okay?" Although, even as she spoke those words, she couldn't deny to herself the feeling of yearning tugging at her chest. She and her online friend knew so much about each other, yet at the same time, they knew nothing. She wanted to get to know him more.. she wanted to know everything about him, beyond how he likes his coffee or the way he only loops his tie once.

"Oh my god! He could, like, be the next mammal to walk into this store! You never know!" Fru Fru exclaims, clearly warming up to the notion. "He could be..."

The door swung open at that moment, and both girls whirled around to see... a plump cheetah carrying a box of donuts.

"...Clawhauser," Fru Fru finishes, her voice notably lacking enthusiasm now.

"Morning!" Clawhauser beams, shoving another sprinkled donut into his mouth before setting the half-eaten box down on the counter. Truly, it was a wonder why someone like Clawhauser, who avidly loved pastries and desserts, worked at a store that only sold fruits and veggies. "Sorry, I got hungry on the way."

The door jingled again, and in waddled yet another employee, the refined Mrs. Otterton, who offered them all a kind smile. "Good morning. What are we talking about?"

"Judy's new booyyfriieeend~!" Fru Fru declares in a sing-song voice.

Clawhauser gasps, pressing his paws to his round cheeks in delight. "Awwww, Judyyy! Why didn't you say so sooner? Tell us everything!"

"No!" A flail of her paws accompanies Judy's frantic outburst. "Uhh, noooo. I mean. That's not.. no, I don't have a boyfriend!"

Thankfully, customers walking in spared Judy further questions and embarrassment.

* * *

Later that day, the garbage truck pulls up beside the two trash bins outside the back of the store. Judy, mentally rehearsing the words she'd prepared earlier, does her best to appear firm as she steps outside upon their approach. No matter how stern Judy tried to be, nobody ever seemed to pay a "cute bunny" like her any mind or take her seriously. But she was determined to make her point today.

"Excuse me, you forgot to pick up the garbage last week and I got a ticket. And you're late today- I could have gotten another," Judy enunciates in an austere tone, her grey brow furrowing as she plants her paws at her hips and thumps a foot indignantly.

"We were here, there was no garbage," one of the rams responded indifferently.

"Yeah," the other added noncommittally.

"Of course there was-" Judy counters fiercely, only to be interrupted.

The ram marched toward the rabbit and loomed over her with a disdainful grunt. "What do you think, I don't wanna pick up garbage? You think I go up and down the street picking up garbage as I please, that I purposely don't take yours? What's the matter with you? Get over yourself and quit whining."

"Yeah," the other ram chimes in.

Judy's ears flatten against her head in surprise, blinking wide eyes. The ram doesn't even let her get a word in edgewise before he barrels on.

"You don't even bundle it right, you're supposed to bundle it and leave it near the curb, you leave it near the store and you use cheap garbage bags, they smear all over the place, and then I gotta pick it up with my shovel. And now you're busting my chops! You're just another garbage pick-up to us, okay?"

"...Yeah," his companion finishes.

Judy's rendered speechless as the duo storm back into their truck and drive off, staring after them in stunned silence. Once she meanders back into the store, Fru Fru sends her a curious look, having witnessed the heated exchange through the window.

"That ram went ballistic on me," Judy explains, her ears lowered.

"I hope you told him off!" Fru Fru huffs.

"...Not exactly," Judy murmurs under her breath, almost inaudibly.

* * *

 _"...Now, I know what you're thinking. 'It's really weird that a predator wants to open up a produce store.' Is it? Well, yes, yes it is. But you see, sir, Zootopia is ninety percent prey. What better way to make profit than to have something that benefits and caters to them?" Nick Wilde straightened his tie, maintaining a professional and amiable tone with a smile to match as he made his pitch for a loan at the bank. "If I can be frank, your typical booths, vendors, and run of the mill grocery stores just aren't cutting it. In Zootopia, you're expecting something grand and exciting and big, right? They say you can't put a price on happiness, but I say you can." The fox gestured toward his posterboard that showcased the layout of the large, bountiful store that would be called Fox and Sons Veggies. "What do you say? Will you help me make it happen?"_

* * *

"Are you even listenin' to me?" Finnick bellows, snapping Nick back to reality and out of his memories. It'd been months since they'd received the loan for their idea, and Nick was still having trouble believing he'd really been given a chance, after so many denials and rejections from various other banks. "I said, the electrical contractor called. He won't be in 'til tomorrow. The shelves are late 'cause the shipment of pine had beetles. And there's some question about whether we're installing the stairs in the right spot-"

"That sounds great," Nick inadvertently interrupted his business partner, his tone distant.

If Finnick were taller, he'd snap his fingers in the fellow fox's face. As it was, he had to settle for a menacing glower. "Testing one-two-three-four."

"Is the electrician here?" Nick queries, his dark shades obscuring any expression revealed in his emerald hues.

"...I just told you, idiot, he can't make it today."

"I hear nothing," Nick continued in a carefree, airy tone, his bushy tail swishing as he checks his phone out of habit. "Not a sound on the streets of Zootopia, just the beat of my own heart. I think that's the way it goes. Something like that."

"...The heck are you goin' on about?"

Seeing he didn't have a new email, Nick was suddenly all business again. "Anyway, are we on schedule?"

"We open in a month."

"I guess we should announce our grand opening soon," Nick muses, a smirk flitting across his muzzle as he exchanges glances with the shorter fox.

"This is Savanna Central. The minute they hear they'll be linin' up..."

"To picket..."

"The big bad..."

"Foxes."

"That destroy..."

"Everything we hold dear. But!" Nick held up an ebony digit matter-of-factly. "We'll seduce them with our square footage and our amazingly swift checkout lines and our discounts and our..."

They both finished in sync, "Free samples."

There's a smug note to Nick's gait now, as he laces his paws behind his back. "We'll get them in the end. Meanwhile, we should just put up a sign..." He flourishes a paw. "Coming Soon, A Fox Superstore and The End of Civilization As We Know It."


	2. Unknown Encounter

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Do you ever just think about how...

The whole purpose of a place like Snarlbucks is to have mammals with no decision-making ability whatsoever make six decisions just to buy one cup of coffee. Short, tall, light, dark, caf, decaf, lowfat, nonfat. So mammals who don't know what the heck they're doing can, for only 3.95, get not just a cup of coffee, but an absolutely defining sense of self."

* * *

"To: wildeone52

From: carrots

Subject: Re: Do you ever just think about how...

😹😹😹 Is that so? I think you're onto something, junior detective. All right, what if my favorite is the famous pumpkin spice latte? What would that say about me? What would my defining sense of self be?"

* * *

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Well...

Hate to break it to you, Carrots, but that might just mean you're basic. 😹 Just kidding, you know you love me."

Judy was jolted back to the present, glancing up from her phone as Clawhauser burst into the store. The cheetah was wheezing so hard his words were barely coherent. "Fo...f, follow me! You've gotta... see this..."

Minutes later, Judy stood across the street with her three employees, staring at the huge building with letters painted in flashy, bold letters across the walls: "COMING SOON: FOX AND SONS VEGGIES."

Fru Fru, Mrs. Otterton, and Clawhauser all stared in intermingling shock and horror, the trio turning to gauge their boss's reaction warily.

Judy's little pink nose twitched momentarily before she nonchalantly shrugged it off. "It has nothing to do with us. It's big, impersonal, overstocked, and full of ignorant salesmammals."

"But they discount," Clawhauser pointed out.

"But they don't provide any service," Judy counters with an adamant shake of her head. "We do. There's plenty of mammals in Zootopia for two produce stores on the same block. We won't go out of business. We have our loyal regulars."

The other three exchanged glances in silent agreement that their employer's words didn't convince them. They all knew of Judy's perpetual habit to look on the bright side and see the silver lining no matter what... to the point of being unrealistic at times.

A determined Judy continued on. "So, really, it's a good development! You know how in the Rainforest District, there are all those florist shops in a row so you can find whatever you want? We'll be just fine!" The rabbit nods with surety, paying no heed to the others' silence.

* * *

Later that night, when Judy phones her parents and informs them of the situation, she expects to receive support, but quickly realizes telling them had been a mistake.

"Oh my sweet heaven," Bonnie gasps. "You have competition?"

Judy rolls her eyes with an exasperated huff. "I wouldn't even say that. There just _happens_ to be another produce shop opening up around the corner. It won't be a threat to us."

Stu puts in his two cents, "But they're run by foxes! Foxes are the worst, nothing but trouble!"

"Dad!" Judy chides. She knew all too well of her parents' _'we're not being prejudiced, just realistic'_ mindset, and vehemently disagreed with it. She believed in equality.

"Actually, hon, your father does have a point there. It's in their biology," Bonnie adds matter-of-factly. "Please be careful."

Stu chimes in again, "We know you're a trier, Jude the Dude, but it's okay if things don't work out. We know it's a big world out there for such a little bunny. You can always come back home, okay?"

"Yes, always, bunbun!"

Judy withholds a sigh.

* * *

"To: wildeone52

From: carrots

Subject: Time for some deep talk.

Sometimes I wonder about my life. I lead a small life. Valuable, but small. And sometimes I wonder, do I do it because I like it, or because I want to prove myself to my parents? I know they love me very much, but they doubt me. They're so certain that my best won't be good enough, and I've worked so hard to prove myself. To prove them wrong.

I don't really want an answer. I just wanted to get this off my chest. I've never really talked about this with anyone before. I'm sorry to bother you with all of this, but you're the only one I feel comfortable sharing this with."

* * *

"Nicholas, I'm so proud of you!" Ms. Wilde squeezed her only son into a tight hug. "And your father would be, too. We both always knew that you have what it takes."

Nick briefly glances over to the framed picture over the fireplace. A family photo, of Nick's parents and a five-year-old Nick himself, just before his father had passed. Mr. Wilde's dream had been to open a business that would support the family, one he could pass onto Nick, one he'd planned to name Fox and Sons. Nick had honored his dream by accomplishing it for him and even incorporating the name idea.

It had taken him nearly thirty years, but here he was, finally with something to show for after so much effort.

* * *

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Re: Time for some deep talk.

I understand the feeling of not wanting to let your parents down, of wanting to make them proud. I too have been trying to live up to certain expectations for a long time, because I wanted to make my mother happy and keep my father's dream alive. I mean, it's really all I have left of him. Again, we have something in common. Thank you for trusting me with that. And for the record, you're the only one I've shared this with, too."

* * *

Even when Judy was discouraged, her online friend always knew just how to lift her spirits. Her smile always resurfaced whenever she received a new email from him, and it lasts until the next morning on her way to work... until she again caught sight of the new produce store that would be opening shortly.

Her ears perk attentively, violet gaze flitting this way and that before she crosses the street to inspect the building. Her nose twitches curiously as she stands on her tiptoes to peer into the window in scrutinization, overcome by her adventurous and brazen nature. Long ears stand on end as her keen range of hearing detects approaching footsteps, followed by a wry voice.

"Can I help you?"

Judy takes a step back and about-faces to see an auburn fox with dark sunglasses on. Before she can answer, he continues with a guile smirk, "Come to check out your competition?"

Judy blinks in surprise, folding her arms in a no-nonsense gesture. "How do you know who I am?"

"I know everybody. And I also know that you won't stand a chance against me." His voice is so smug, it makes Judy's foot tap with the urge to kick him right in the snout.

"...Excuse me?"

"Nick Wilde, owner of this quality produce jamboree." He pats a dark paw against the wall of the building, his smirk everlasting. "And you're Judy Hopps." Once again, he continues before she can respond. "A naive little hick from the countryside with big ideas who thinks she can actually make it out here. Well, let me tell you something, rabbit: you can't. Take it from someone who's lived here his whole life. You don't know a thing about running a business out here. It won't be long until you sink into an emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge, until you have no choice but to go back home to the carrot farm with that fuzzy-wuzzy little tail between your legs."

Judy's jaw drops in intermingling shock, appall, and ire. For a moment her mind races as she registers it all and processes how to respond, fuchsia irises narrowing. "No one tells me what I can or can't be, especially not some.. some.. jerk!"

Nick held a paw to his chest in a feigned affronted manner. "You hurt me, madam." His taunting grin soon returns, however, as he bends over to meet the bunny at face level with a sneer. "Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking anyone can be anything, but you can't. You can only be what you are, and that is a dumb bunny."

With that, he meanders past her, a triumphant swish to his fluffy tail. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Don't take it personal," he calls back with finality. "Nice meeting you, Fluff."

When a speechless Judy turns, the fox has already made his departure, and she can only stand in disheartened silence and utter shock of what had just transpired.

* * *

Even later that night when Nick flops down on his couch, the memory of Judy's hurt expression lingers in his mind's eye, a pinprick of guilt tugging at him. He'd prided himself on not letting anything get to him anymore, but for a split second, he'd seen himself at eight years young reflecting in those purple hues. He'd recognized that feeling of being discouraged and put down.

He'd only been trying to warn her, in a "welcome to the real world, it's tough out here, Zootopia isn't a paradise, living here isn't all it's cracked up to be" sort of way. But somehow, that's not how his words had come across at all.

The fox sighs and withdraws his phone from his pocket, turning to the one friend that could possibly understand him.

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: More deep talk.

Do you ever feel like you become the worst version of yourself? That a Pandora's box full of all the secret hateful parts - your arrogance, your spite, your condescension - has sprung open? Someone provokes you, and instead of just smiling and moving on, you open your big mouth and smart off. You're so kind, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about."

* * *

Judy collapses into the chair at her desk once back at her flat, trying not to dwell on her exchange with Nick Wilde earlier without much success. His words rang in her mind on a loop. Did everyone find her incapable? Did she really not have what it takes?

In an attempt to distract herself, she turns on the radio.

"Everybody hurts.."

She presses skip.

"All by myself..."

Skip.

"You can't do nothin' right..."

Skip.

"I'm a loserrrr.."

With a jab at the radio's off button that was more vigorous than necessary, Judy turns off the music with a sigh. Her phone dings at that moment, and her ears lift attentively. She immediately checks the carrotphone in hopes that it would be a new email from her favorite friend, delighted to see that it was. "Good timing," she thinks aloud. She needed a pick-me-up now more than ever.

"To: wildeone52

From: carrots

Subject: Re: More deep talk.

I know what you mean and I'm completely jealous. What happens to me when I'm provoked is that I get tongue-tied. My mind goes blank. Then I spend all night tossing and turning trying to figure out what I should have said."

* * *

Nick snickers, feeling his heart warm as he rereads the response. Truly, his online friend was the one mammal who wouldn't ever judge him. After a lifetime of being belittled, it was refreshing.

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Re: Re: More deep talk.

Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could pass all my zingers to you and then I would never behave badly and you could behave badly all the time and we'd both be happy? On the other paw, I must warn you that when you finally have the pleasure of saying the thing you mean to say at the moment you want to say it, remorse inevitably follows."

* * *

The grand opening of Fox and Sons Veggies was a great success. The furnishing on the inside was absolutely beautiful: a gleaming staircase, escalators, a cafe, a display case of various fruit pies, free samples as far as the eye could see, and multiple checkout lines were all available inside the spacious building.

"No pickets. We did it, big guy," Nick comments to his business partner as he appraises the crowd of customers victoriously.

"The neighborhood loves us," Finnick agrees. "They're wonderin' where we been all these years. It's a hit."

"They're wondering how they ever did it without us." Nick cocks a fingergun in the shorter's direction. It was all too rewarding to know that all their hard work had paid off.

* * *

As they're closing for the day, Judy glances over to where Mrs. Otterton is totaling out the register and notices the elder's grim frown. "Mrs. Otterton? What's wrong?" she queries, immediately halting amidst sweeping and crossing the room towards the otter.

Mrs. Otterton glances up, jade irises fretful. "Today we made $1200 less than the same week last year."

Clawhauser and Fru Fru glance over, brows knit in concern.

Judy's tiny nose twitches apprehensively. "That could be a fluke... right?"

Mrs. Otterton gave her a knowing look. "I'm afraid not, dear."

"Their store is just new. It's a novelty. The excitement and newness of it will wear off eventually. Everyone prefers something familiar," Judy nods in affirmation.

Fru Fru twirled a mahogany ringlet nervously. "What if we have to fold?"

"We are /not/ going to fold!" Judy proclaims firmly, planting her paws at her hips and ignoring their looks of disbelief.

Would everyone in her life continue to doubt her?

* * *

"To: wildeone52

From: carrots

Subject: I just want you to know...

I love our friendship. There's a lot going on in the day-to-dayness of my life and it gets tiring. Your messages always make my day a little brighter. There's something magical and thrilling about this island in cyberspace that I have with you. Thank you, for always giving me something to look forward to, and believing in me when nobody else will."


	3. Go To the Mattresses

As if fate were cruelly bent on making things as difficult as possible for Judy, she kept seeing her nemesis everywhere she went. The second she walked into Snarlbucks, she saw the fox there, then turned on her heel and left. When she caught a bus, it wasn't long before Nick Wilde got on. Thankfully, Judy was so small that she didn't have to sink in her seat very much to be shrouded from view.

And again, at the general store. She caught a glimpse of that orange-and-black bushy tail and promptly ducked into an aisle to remain unseen. Truth be told, she was intimidated, and wanted to avoid more unnecessary trouble if she could help it.

Once she was finished gathering necessities, Judy hastily made a beeline for the shortest checkout line. She cautiously glances around, and once an elephant shifts behind her, Nick waiting some ways in line behind her enters her line of vision.

"Sweet cheese and crackers," she mumbles to herself, acting impulsively and darting over to the next line when she was sure the fox wasn't looking.

...Only to find that the cashier was a sloth.

Judy exhaled a long and drawn out sigh, rubbing a paw down the side of her face.

As if waiting in line wasn't long enough, the sloth with the nametag "Flash" ringing up her items took almost just as long. Judy kept glancing about to make sure Nick hadn't noticed her, her foot thumping rapidly in an impatient habit.

Once the sloth finally relays her total, Judy holds out a credit card.

"Cash... only," the sloth enunciates slowly.

"Oh my god..." Judy briefly grabbed her long ears and tugged at them in frustration. "I only have a credit card on me. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's not okay!" a moody rhino shouts behind her, pointing at a sign above the register that clearly said CASH ONLY. "There's a sign, rabbit! Can't you read?"

"She doesn't have cash" is repeated all the way down the long line, fellow shoppers clearly livid with the bunny. All hopes of going unnoticed were out the window now; Judy was incredibly embarrassed at all the attention on her.

And as if things couldn't possibly get any worse...

"Hello," a familiar sly voice spoke from her side all of a sudden.

Judy's ears went taut against her head as she glanced over to see, lo and behold, Nick Wilde. The last thing she needed right now was him making fun of her.

"Awww, do you need some money?" Nick ridiculed, a smirk growing wider across his muzzle. "Is your business in that much jeopardy?"

"No!" she snaps.

Nick ignored her, turning to the cashier instead. "Well, look who it is! Flash Hundred-yard Dash! I haven't seen you in ages, buddy. It's nice to see you."

"Nice to... see you... too."

"Think you can do a solid for an old friend? There's a credit card machine right there, don't you think you could make an exception and finish ringing up my friend here - uh, darlin', I forgot your name."

Judy shot the fox a poisonously sweet smile. "...Judy Hopps. It would be much appreciated, sir. I'm sorry, I never do this.. it won't happen again."

It takes Flash approximately twenty seconds for him to reach out and accept the rabbit's credit card.

"Thanks, bud. Love ya, owe ya!" Nick then elbowed the bunny, adding in a lower voice as his signature smirk resurfaces, "And now you owe me one. See you around, Fluff!" He scurries away without waiting for a response, his laughter audible.

Judy can only stare after him in disbelief.

* * *

"To: wildeone52

From: carrots

Subject: Ugh

I keep wanting to call my parents and ask for advice, but at the same time, I don't want to let on that I'm struggling and that they might be right about me. I keep telling myself to suck it up. Truth be told, I might even be a little homesick. I mean, I'm glad I broadened my horizons, I'm glad to have a change of pace, I'm glad to be moving forward. But I also miss things being familiar. I don't want to accept any help because I want to grow and I want to prove I can handle myself. Does any of this make sense?"

* * *

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Re: Ugh

It makes sense. It's completely understandable to feel that way, don't mistake it for weakness. What kind of advice do you need? Maybe I can help."

* * *

Judy finds herself smiling, as she always does whenever she reads her online friend's messages, and begins to type a response when an instant message from Yazoo Messenger pops up on the screen.

"wildeone52: I had a feeling you'd be online right now. I can give you advice. I'm great at advice. I'm a mammal of many talents, after all. Lay it on me, Carrots."

Judy's smile widens, her ears perking in a heartened manner.

"carrots: I wish you could help.

wildeone52: Is it about love?

carrots: No, my business is in trouble.

wildeone52: I'm a brilliant businessmammal. It's what I do best. What's your business?

carrots: No specifics, remember?

wildeone52: Minus specifics, it's hard to help. Except to say, go to the mattresses.

carrots: ...what?

wildeone52: Don't tell me you've never seen The Godferret. Anyway, it means you have to go to war.

carrots: What is it with guys and the Godferret? 😹😹😹

wildeone52: The Godferret is the sum of all wisdom. The Godferret is the answer to any question. What should I pack for my summer vacation? 'Leave the gun, take the cannoli.' What day of the week is it? 'Maunday, Tuesday, Thursday, Wednesday.' And the answer to your question is 'Go to the mattresses.' You're at war. 'It's not personal, it's business. It's not personal, it's business.' Recite that to yourself everytime you feel like you're losing your nerve. I know you worry about proving yourself, and this is your chance. All you need is a chance. Keep making chances for yourself. Fight. Fight to the death."

"Fight," Judy repeats to herself, nodding with renewed conviction. "Yes. I'm not going down without a fight."

* * *

And fight Judy did.

"We're here in front of the Hopps Family Farm Fruits and Vegetables, the family-oriented produce store now on the verge of having to close their doors because the big bad wolf, Fox and Sons Veggies, has opened only a few hundred feet away, wooing customers with its sharp discounts and blueberry pies," a reporter explained over a television broadcast, a dignified Judy Hopps nodding beside her.

"They have to have discounts and pies, because most of the mammals who work there don't even know the difference between an onion and a mindicampum hollysiphius," Judy adds tartly.

Nick and Finnick were watching the news report on tv, the latter bursting into laughter abruptly. "She hustled you good, Nick!"

The taller fox gave a disgruntled roll of his eyes. "That dumb bunny's just a sore loser."

"So you don't feel bad about basically destroyin' her livelihood. Not ta'mention her legacy."

"It's not personal..."

"It's business," Finnick finishes knowingly with a snicker.

"Right. Exactly."

They both fall silent as Nick himself appears on the screen. "I sell cheap produce. So sue me," the fox retorts curtly. And it immediately cuts back to the newscaster.

Finnick shot the other an incredulous look. "That's what you said? Forreal?"

Nick has straightened by this point, auburn ears flattened in obvious outrage. "That's not all I said! I said we were great, I said mammals can come and hang out for hours and no one bothers them, I said we stock every fruit and vegetable... I was eloquent, for god's sake!"

"Well, yeah, of course they're gonna want the fox to look like the bad guy," Finnick rolls his eyes, deadpanned.

Nick glares at the television, finally leaning back with his arms folded behind his head. "Nice try, Fluff. It's not gonna work."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, protests flared up in full force, some of which entailed several mammals holding picket signs and marching around Fox and Sons Veggies chanting, "One, two, three, four, we don't want this Superstore!"

Judy held multiple rallies, feeling uplifted by all the positive feedback and support her little store was receiving. All her life, Judy had never known when to quit. She was far too stubborn to throw in the towel.

But even though she was giving it her all, it still wasn't enough.

"Don't tell me," Judy sighs as Mrs. Otterton glances up from paperwork with a grave expression. "Not the slightest difference?"

The ensuing silence was enough of an answer.

"How can that be? All this publicity and not one bit of difference?" Aghast, Judy's ears fold back. What else could she do?

* * *

"To: wildeone52

From: carrots

Subject: Advice

I need help. Do you want to meet?"

Judy pauses, her nose twitching as she contemplates tapping the Send button. What was she thinking? Maybe she just wanted a source of comfort throughout all the turbulence occurring in her life at the moment. The prospect of meeting her online friend both excited her and made her nervous.

Should she?

"...Nah." Judy's thumb hovers over the Delete Draft button, then she hesitates. Her virtual friend was the one thing in her life that made her truly happy. Should she risk pushing their boundaries, or simply be content with what they had?

On impulse, Judy quickly hits Send before she can change her mind. Then she sets her phone down, flopping down onto her bed facefirst. "I can't believe I did that..!"

* * *

Nick did a doubletake at his phone's screen, a delighted grin quickly curving his lips. She wanted to meet him? She wanted to meet him! At long last, his secret desire could be appeased. His fluffy tail absently wags with a note of glee, the mere notion of meeting his online friend eliciting a jubilant laugh.

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Re: Advice

Thought you'd never ask! I'd love to meet you, sweetheart. When? Where?"

* * *

When Judy gave Fru Fru a call for outfit advice, the rodent squealed so loud that Judy had to hold the cell away from her ear with a grimace.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! You should totally wear some leopard-print jeggings, Judy!"

"Ahaha... no."

Fru Fru continues to ramble. "How exciting! Are you nervous? Oh, my god, what if he's not a bunny? What if he's another species? What if he's a..." She pauses for dramatic effect. "...PREDATOR?"

Judy shook her head with a goodnatured roll of her eyes. Her excitement could not be waned. "That doesn't matter. I lo-" She quickly caught herself. "Er, like him! For who he is, not what he is."

"Awwww, how romantic," Fru Fru swoons. "I expect you to give me all the deets after, Judy! Now about that outfit..."

* * *

"I can't believe you're doin' this," Finnick grunts as he watches the red fox pace around the den.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, either," Nick quips, straightening his tie to keep his paws busy. Most of the time, he tried not to let on that he'd always had a penchant for getting nervous far too easily, but he was too jittery to even try and hide it at the moment. "Oh my god. Look, I'll just stay ten minutes. I'll say hello, get some coffee, and split. That's it. That's all. I'm outta here." He hastens to the front door, then stops in his tracks, pausing long enough to turn and give the fennec fox a panicked, pleading glance. "...Walk me there."

"You're pathetic."

* * *

How had he gotten himself into this? Finnick's long ears are flat in a grouchy manner as he listens to Nick nervously ramble on and on while walking him to the designated rendezvous, sighing heavily.

"...I mean, why am I even compelled to meet her? I'd just be ruining a good thing. What if she's prey? How is she going to feel about a predator being her date, much less a fox?"

"We're here," Finnick interrupts the taller, and they slow to a halt outside Jumbeaux's Cafe.

"...Oh. That was fast." Nick audibly gulps, his bushy tail frizzing and standing on edge nervously. "I'm not gonna stay long, anyway. Wait. I already said that, didn't I? God, I'm a wreck."

Finnick nods dismissively and turns to leave, then growls as Nick grabs onto his arm with an iron grip. "What now?"

"Go look for me."

"WHAT?"

"Just go to the window and check her out for me. Please."

Finnick gave him a dry, positively unamused look. "...This is just sad, Nick."

"Just do it!" Nick gave the shorter a shove toward the window before shrinking away to lower himself onto a bench, so out of sorts that he almost missed the seat entirely and fell to the ground on his tail. "She said she'd reserve the smaller table in the back."

Finnick had to hop up onto the windowsill to sneak a peek, huffing angrily. Why was he doing this again? Narrowed eyes scan what he could see of the inside.

"Well? See her?"

"An elephant's blockin' the way, hold up." Several long moments later, the elephant bumbled away, and Finnick leaned in closer to the windowpane. Grey fur and long ears caught his eye, and he slowly smirked. "...Oh, this is too good." A snicker underlies his voice.

"What? What? What does she look like?" Nick called frantically. "Is she pretty?"

"Oh, she's good-lookin', I guess."

"HAH! YES!" Beside himself with elation, Nick got on all fours on top of the bench, gripping the armrest with his paws and shaking it, causing the entire bench to rattle. "I KNEW IT! She's pretty! HAAAH!"

Finnick hops down from the window with a devious smirk. "But, y'know... she kinda has the same colorin' as... Judy Hopps."

Nick stops amidst a sudden victory dance. "Huh? From the Hopps carrot farm, or whatever? So what? Who cares about her?"

"Well, if you don't like Judy Hopps, I can tell you right now that you ain't gonna like this girl."

"...Why not?"

"Because it _is_ Judy Hopps." Finnick burst into laughter as Nick reacted immediately, dashing to the window with hasty urgency and his emerald eyes wide with disdain. The beige fox scuttles away, slapping his knee in his mirth. "Have fun datin' the fuzz! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Judy was starting to feel a little foolish. She'd been waiting for an hour, an hour over the designated meeting time, and there was still no sign of her online friend. She absently smooths her long ears back with a sigh, ignoring fellow customers' piteous and condescending glances.

Every time the door jingled open, Judy would perk up hopefully, only to be disappointed as the mammal who entered either went to order at the counter or sat somewhere else.

However, to her horror, the next mammal to enter was.. who other than Nick Wilde.

Judy gasps, shrinking down into her seat and attempting to cover her face with a paw. However, judging from the familiar footsteps that made a beeline for her, it would seem she hadn't gone unnoticed.

Why did Nick Wilde somehow appear everywhere she went? Would he haunt her forever? And why did he have to come _now,_ on the one night that was so important to her? Did he have to ruin this for her, too? When the rabbit finally resigned herself to glancing up, the fox's wily smirk greeted her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Carrots. Mind if I sit?"

This time, Judy would stand up for herself. She straightened to appear more collected, her grey brow furrowing as she stiffens. "Yes, I do. I'm expecting someone. And you're going to want to refrain from calling me Carrots." Even though she was rather proud of herself for speaking so firmly without wavering, her best efforts didn't seem to do any good, for Nick plopped down into the chair anyway. "Do you mind? Will you please leave?"

"I'm just staying here until your friend comes. Is he late?" Nick propped an elbow on the tabletop and rested his chin in his paw, his cunning grin unwavering.

"None of your business. Don't act like you care. It's just a joke to you, isn't it?" Judy's ears flatten, her sharp eyes lingering on the front door in wild hopes that her savior would walk in.

Nick cants his head as he surveys her. "I think you'd discover a lot of things if you really knew me."

Judy scoffs dubiously. "If I really knew you, I know what I would find. Instead of a brain, a cash register, and instead of a heart, a bottom line." Her eyes suddenly widen in surprise, long ears standing upright.

Nick quirks a brow. "...What?"

"I did it! I just had a breakthrough, and I have you to thank for it." Judy perks up, a smug lilt to her tone. "For the first time in my life, when confronted with a horrible, insensitive mammal, I actually knew what I wanted to say, and I said it!" Then the door jingles as it swings open again, and Judy's breath catches softly as she glances over attentively, her little nose twitching.

...But it was just a hippo, who sauntered straight to the counter. Judy slumped in her seat again in obvious disappointment.

Nick follows her gaze with a chuckle. "I'm going to take a _wild_ guess..." He takes note of the way the bunny's ears twitch. "...And say that isn't him, either. Will you, I wonder, be mean to him, too?"

"No, I won't," Judy declares firmly, growing weary of the fox's company. "Because the mammal who's coming here tonight is completely unlike you. He's kind and funny..." She visibly softens, an endeared twinkle in her eyes as she adds, "He has the most wonderful sense of humor.."

"But he's not here," Nick interrupts, a knowing smirk curving his muzzle.

Just like that, Judy's expression turns flat again, purple hues flashing. "If he's not here, he has a reason, because there is not a mean or careless bone in his body. I can't expect you to know anything about that."

"Ouch." Nick holds a paw to his chest in a feigned wounded manner. "You misunderstand me, madam."

"Oh, you poor, sad multimillionaire. I feel so sorry for you," Judy snaps with an edge to her voice, clearly losing her patience as her long ears fold back in exasperation. "You know, you're the kind of fox that gives _all_ foxes a bad name. You are sly, sneaky, and untrustworthy, so congratulations, you've lived up to the stigma." As soon as the irate words leave her mouth, she notices the way Nick's expression changes. His shifty demeanor completely alleviates as he just stares at her silently, his eyes round. He almost seemed... hurt. And instead of feeling satisfied, Judy could only feel guilt well into a knot in her chest.

A momentary silence lapses before Nick rises to his feet and turns tail, his tone curt. "Guess that's my cue. Goodnight."

Judy's mind draws a blank on what to possibly say as she watches the fox storm out the door, her ears drooping.

* * *

"To: wildeone52

From: carrots

Subject: Why?

I've been thinking about you. I went to meet you tonight and you weren't there. I wish I knew why. I felt so foolish. And as I waited, someone else showed up, someone who's made my professional life a misery, and an amazing thing happened. I was able, for the first time in my life, to say the exact thing when I wanted to say it. And, of course, afterwards I felt terrible. Just as you said I would. I was cruel, and I'm never cruel. And even though I can hardly believe what I said mattered to this mammal - to him, I'm just a bug to be crushed - but what if it did? No matter what he's done to me, there's no excuse for my behavior.

Anyway, you are my dear friend, and I so wanted to talk to you. I hope you have a good reason for not being there tonight. You don't seem like the kind of mammal who would do something like that. The odd thing about this form of communication is that you're more likely to talk about nothing than something, but I just want to say that all this nothing has meant more to me than so many somethings. So.. thanks."

With that, Judy sets her phone aside and plops down onto her bed, hugging her stuffed animals close as a solitary tear rolls down her cheek.


	4. Winds of Change

The next morning, Judy didn't have a new email from her online friend, which was highly unusual. Normally, responses were quick and prompt. It confirmed that what had happened last night had not, in fact, been a nightmare. Her morning feels lacking and dreary without the usual banter with her dear friend brightening her day. She tries not to mull over it too much, but she's bombarded with questions as soon as she approaches her store to open up and Fru Fru is already there waiting.

"Why didn't you text me? I was waiting all night for word from you! Weeeell? How was it? How'd it go? Is he good-looking? What kind of animal is he? Was it everything you ever hoped? Is-"

"He never came," Judy intones without inflection, unlocking the door.

Fru Fru gasps, stricken. "He stood you up?"

The rabbit sighs, closing the door behind them. "What if he showed up, took one look at me, and left?"

Fru Fru shakes her head with certainty. "Not possible!"

"What could have happened?" Judy wonders with a pensive frown. "...I think something bad happened, something terrible and unexpected that made it impossible for him to come. I think that's the only logical explanation."

"Totally! Cab drivers are total maniacs, what if he was in a car accident? They hit something and you slam right into that plastic partition!"

"Or what if he was riding the subway and it crashed?"

"Oh, my god! He's toast!"

Clawhauser strode in at that moment, eyes widening as he caught the tail end of the conversation. "What happened?"

Judy turned to face the cheetah in distress. "He wasn't able to make it."

"HE STOOD YOU UP?" Clawhauser shrieks, pressing his paws to his face in an aghast manner.

Judy and Fru Fru both glared at him in exasperation, the latter giving Clawhauser a warning look before elaborating, "He could be in the hospital, Judy! His elbows could be in splints, so that he can't type or dial..."

"What if he's in a coma?"

Clawhauser glanced up from his phone, a tinge of concern invading his plump features. "Uh, guys..."

"I know, right?" Fru Fru continued, disregarding the cheetah. "That explains everything!"

"Guys?"

"That's why he wouldn't have his phone on him. It makes total sense," Judy rationalizes.

"GUYS!" Clawhauser shoved his phone in the duo's faces, obviously alarmed. "Look at this!" An article from Yazoo News was open on the screen, the headline reading 'Cops Nab Burglar.' Judy and Fru Fru assess it before glancing at him inquisitively, and Clawhauser adds in a hushed voice, "This was only two blocks away from the cafe."

"OH MY GOD!" Fru Fru shrieks.

Judy's ears lower in a manner that which conveys how irked she is. "What are you saying? Are you implying that my online friend is this..." She glances at the screen again, "...Duke Wezzleton?"

"Weaselton," Clawhauser corrects her, slack-jawed. "You are _so_ lucky, Judy."

"You could, like, be dead," Fru Fru adds, completely convinced of this new theory.

"That's ridiculous!" Judy denies, huffing as she promptly turns away to busy herself with readying the cash register for the day.

Fru Fru sighs, overcome with heartache for her friend. "Oh, Judy. How long did you sit there all alone?"

"Oh, not long." Sharpness underlines the rabbit's voice. "Nick Wilde came in.."

Clawhauser and Fru Fru both gape. " _Nick Wilde?_ "

"I don't want to talk about it."

The door jingles open again at that moment, and they all glance over to see Mrs. Otterton skittering inside. The otter gazes at their boss with excitement. "How did it go?"

"He was unavoidably detained," Clawhauser summarizes grimly.

Mrs. Otterton holds a paw to her chest, taken aback. "He stood you up?"

Judy groans, burying her face in a paw.

* * *

Nick had been pacing around his office for what felt like hours, not so much as daring to pick up his phone, which had a new email from last night that still had yet to be read.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Carrots and Judy Hopps were one in the same. It was mind-boggling. It had thrown him for such a loop that he wasn't even sure what to think anymore. Should he cut off all contact with her cold turkey?

...No. Talking to Carrots had become such a fun routine, and he loved talking to her so much that he knew he'd miss her. But at the same time, knowing her identity made everything awkward, not to mention the fact that Judy hated the real him and had such a bad impression of him. He had to factor this in and reanalyze everything.

Every time he tried to walk away, he kept returning to the office and staring at his cell phone placed in the center of his desk, obviously conflicted.

Finally, he sighs, curiosity beckoning him. He picks up his phone and unlocks it, clicking on the new email awaiting him at the bottom of the screen.

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Re: Why?

I was stuck in a meeting, which I couldn't get out of. My phone ran out of juice, and the electricity went out in the building. We were trapped on the 18th floor. And the telephone system blew, too. ...Amazingly enough."

Nick stops, rereads it, and backspaces everything, deadpanned. He takes a deep breath and releases it in a sigh as he starts over.

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Re: Why?

Dear friend, I cannot tell you what happened to me last night, but I beg you from the bottom of my heart to forgive me for what happened. I feel terrible that you found yourself in a situation that caused you additional pain. But I'm absolutely sure that whatever you said last night was provoked, even deserved. And everyone says things they regret when they're worried or stressed. You were expecting to see someone you trusted and met the enemy instead. The fault is mine. Someday, I'll explain everything. Meanwhile, I'm still here. Talk to me."

* * *

"Did he say anything about meeting again?" Fru Fru queries, stirring sugar into her tea once Mrs. Otterton pours the beverage into her tiny teacup.

Judy shook her head, nibbling at her carrotcake. "Not really. It doesn't matter." But really, it did matter. Her heart ached with everything that seemed to be going wrong in her life all at once.

Mrs. Otterson seemed to sense that Judy didn't want to discuss it further and changed the subject, albeit to one that wasn't much better. "What did you decide, dearie?"

"Close," Judy breathes out with finality, the word hanging in the air for a moment. A grim atmosphere settled over the trio. The bunny closes her eyes in defeat. "We're going to close."

Mrs. Otterton reaches over to pat the grey rabbit's paw. "You're doing the right thing. I know it doesn't feel like it.. I know you feel like you've failed. But you haven't. Judy, you're daring to dream of living a different life in Zootopia, one that isn't living out your parents' dreams. Maybe this is a sign that you should follow your own dreams. So what is it, Judy? What is it that _you_ want to do?"

Judy falls silent.

* * *

"To: wildeone52

From: carrots

Subject: Decisions, decisions.

Everyone's always saying that change is a good thing. But all they're really saying is that something you didn't want to happen at all, has happened. My store is closing this week. I own a store, did I ever tell you that? It's a lovely store, and in a week it will be something really depressing, like a Snoutfitter's. Soon it will be just a memory. In fact, some foolish mammal will probably think it's a tribute to this city, the way it keeps changing on you, the way you can never count on it, or something. I know, because that's the sort of thing I'm always saying, but the truth is, I'm disappointed. I feel like I've let down my family. It's the worst feeling to know that I can't prove anybody wrong about me, that I didn't have what it takes. Everyone's right about me: I really am just a dumb bunny. Oh, I'm a rabbit - I probably never told you that either.

Everyone always says that I'm a trier, that I don't know when to quit. It feels so wrong, to give up now. I feel like such a quitter, and I hate it, but I tried following Gazelle's advice and I tried everything. And it wasn't enough. What else can I do? I feel like such a failure.

A friend told me that this is my chance to live out my dream and do what I want with my life. But I really don't know what I want. I've had my family's aspirations forced onto me my entire life, so I guess I never took a moment to think of myself. I don't know what to do. But I know one thing for sure: I am not moving back home with my tail between my legs. That would just be adding insult to injury. Besides, I like it here. I have some money saved up, so I'll be okay for awhile, until I find another job. Which should be relatively easy in such a big city, right?"

* * *

Hopps Family Farm Fruits and Vegetables had a huge half-off sale to get rid of everything they had in stock. By the end of the week, the building was completely vacant and ready to be leased out. Judy stares at the depressing sight for awhile before sighing and taking her leave, hanging a sign on the door that read: "We are shutting our doors. We have loved being part of your lives." Every effort had been in vain, and Judy couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault.

On her way home, Fox and Sons Veggies again captivated her attention. The silver rabbit stops, glancing toward the store as if immersed in internal debate before crossing the street and slipping inside.

Of course, it lived up to its popularity. Even Judy had to admit that Fox and Sons Veggies was magnificent. A lot of time and work had obviously been put into it, Judy could see that much just from the detail of the building. She found herself awed to see cafes, displays of breads and pastries... She even took a free sample of sweet hibiscus tea. They even sold tea? Nick had been right all along: Judy had never stood a chance against all they had to offer.

Unbeknownst to the bunny, Nick had caught a glimpse of her. He did a doubletake, backtracking to peer around the corner with eyes wide in surprise.

Meanwhile, one of Judy's droopy ears lifts attentively as she overhears a customer asking an employee for help.

"...I'm trying to find this vegetable for my grandmother. It's not an onion, but it's similar to an onion. Some big word. I can't remember.." the sheep was explaining, and the employee seemed dumbfounded.

"Mindicampum hollysiphius," Judy plaintively spoke up from afar, the duo glancing over. "They're a crocus variety called mindicampum hollysiphius, a Class C botanical."

The worker nods gratefully. "...How do you spell that?"

As Judy, on the verge of tears, spelled it out for him, Nick's dark ears lowered in sympathy.

* * *

Nick tapped his claws against the desk for quite some time after reading his newest email, ears flat against his orange head. He felt awful, for being the reason for Judy's struggle, and adding to the disillusion that she was nothing but a "dumb bunny." How could he possibly make it up to her, make it better? He was at a loss. Words completely escaped him, and he stared at a blank draft for what felt like ages before finally typing.

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Re: Decisions, decisions.

I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. Truly, I don't. I know nothing can make this better. It's not fair what happened, and I'm sorry. I know anything I say will sound trite, but I hope you feel better. I'm always here for you. And for what it's worth, I know you're brave enough to follow your dreams. Once you figure out what it is you have a passion for, do me a favor and do everything in your power to accomplish it. You have what it takes. You're not a failure.

P.S. You're not a dumb bunny, either. I, for one, think you are one clever bunny."

* * *

Nick made an effort to call his mother every night. Even if he was too busy to visit her often, he always stayed in contact.

"You remind me so much of your father, Nicholas. He was so charismatic, down to earth, and easy to talk to, everybody loved him. Not to mention he was such a hard worker."

Nick chuckles wryly as a certain little bunny surfaced to his mind unbidden. Not everybody loved him.

"I knew from the moment I met him that he was the one for me. There's no way to describe that feeling, of finding the one mammal in the world who fills your heart with joy. Have you met yours yet, Nicholas?"

Nick falls silent. Again, only a silver bunny comes to mind.


	5. Tweaking

As if it were another premonition that everything in Judy's life was destined to spiral downhill, she came down with a bad chest cold subsequent to closing her store. Being such an energetic bunny, she hates being idle and sitting around with nothing to do. But that's precisely what she had to do, sit in bed and wait around until she got better.

So when a knock came at her door, Judy eagerly sprung out of bed, stir-crazy and welcoming a change of pace. "Who is it?" she calls in a very obviously nasally voice, slipping on her robe over her pink pajamas as she scurries to the door. Her little nose, beet red with fever, twitched curiously.

"Wilde. Nick Wilde," a voice answered as if they were in some James Bongo movie.

Judy's ears flattened. Seriously? She wasn't his competition anymore, why must he still barge in on her life? "What are you doing here?" she demands.

"Can I come in?"

"That's not a good idea. I'm sick."

"I know, I heard. That's why I brought you flowers."

"...Flowers." Suspicion laced the rabbit's tone.

"JUST LET HIM IN ALREADY!" Pronk shouted, followed by Bucky adding, "YEAH, WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH TV HERE!"

 _They say as they're the noisy ones,_ Judy thinks dryly, giving a sigh in resignation before opening the door. There Nick stood - with a bouquet of flowers, true to his word.

The rabbit held out a paw for the flowers. "Thank you for stopping by," she says shortly, in an obvious indicator that he could be on his way.

Nick disregarded the underlying meaning to her words and brushed past her. "You're sick. You should sit down."

Judy whirled around, obviously unable to believe her eyes as the fox moseyed right into her apartment, as if he owned the place. "You put me out of business, and now you turn up with flowers? Why, did you come to gloat?"

"No." Nick sets the bouquet down on her desk. "I put them in a vase for you and everything. Ta-da."

Judy narrows her eyes suspiciously, glancing from him to the purple flowers. Her ears perk in surprise, and she dares to come closer. "...Are those gerberas? They're my favorite." She couldn't remember ever telling anyone what her favorite flower was. Nobody except... her online friend.

"Really? Lucky guess." Nick clears her throat and pulls out the chair at her desk, gesturing for her to have a seat. "Mrs. Otterton says hello. She was the one who told me you weren't feeling well."

Judy sighs, deciding that she was feeling far too drained to argue, and sank into the chair. "Oh, how is Mrs. Otterton?" Her former employee had applied at Fox and Sons Veggies, but Judy harbored no resentment. She knew all too well the feeling of needing a job. But she did miss the mammals she'd hired and quickly befriended. It had been a fun group.. she missed being part of a group.

"Great. She's a great addition, you've trained her well."

Somehow, that stung. Judy turned away to admire the flowers the same violet shade as her eyes. "I love gerberas."

"You told me," Nick mumbled under his breath.

"I've never told anyone that. Well, except.. you, and a friend of mine. The one I was waiting for at Jumbeaux's, actually." Judy had no idea why she felt compelled to share this. Maybe it was the illness infesting her brain. That had to be it. Why had she even let this fox into her home?

"Ah, yes. You were charming."

The sarcasm in his voice actually made Judy laugh. Although it sounded more like a croak as it trailed off into a cough. "I was _not_ charming."

"Well, you looked charming. Rather cute, really."

Judy turns to assess him in astonishment. "One, don't call me cute. Two, why are you being so nice to me? I was horrible."

Nick smirks at that, canting his triangular head. " _I_ was horrible."

"Well, true. But I have no excuse."

Nick clasped his paws together, brows arching. "Whereas I am horrible and I have no choice but to be horrible, is that what you're saying?"

Judy gasps, clamping a paw over her mouth in horror.

"It's okay. I put you out of business," Nick continues, a rueful note to his smile now. "You're entitled to hate me."

Judy pauses, softening as she glances between him and the gifted gerberas. "..I don't hate you."

"You hesitated," Nick points out, a silence briefly stretching out between them. "Listen, it wasn't personal."

"It was business," Judy finishes in something akin to a mocking tone, shaking her head in obvious disapproval. "What is that supposed to mean? I am so sick of that. All it means is that it wasn't personal to you. But it was personal to me, it's personal to a lot of mammals." Riled up again, she has to pause so she can blow her nose. "What's wrong with being personal, anyway?"

She turns, surprised to see Nick staring at her in almost... what seemed to be fascination. Puzzled by this, she returns her gaze to the flowers. The bunny's not expecting an answer, so she's taken by surprise when she actually receives one.

"Nothing."

Judy idly picks up her phone in hopes for a new email, but when no notification greets her, she sets it back down with a sigh. "I mean, whatever anything else is, it ought to begin by being personal." Anew wondering why she was suddenly pouring her heart out to the one responsible for her being practically destitute, she glances his way once more. "...Why did you stop by again? I forget."

Nick's smile actually seems sincere. In hindsight, she can't remember seeing a smile on his face before that wasn't taunting or impish. "I wanted to be your friend."

"...What?"

"I knew it wasn't possible. What can I say?" Nick lifts his paws as he shrugs. "Sometimes a mammal just wants the impossible. Could I ask you something?"

"Depends."

"What happened with your date at the cafe?" Nick rose his brows with interest that seemed genuine and not mocking. It prompted Judy to oblige him with an answer.

"Nothing," Judy sighs with disappointment.

"But you're crazy about him." He worded it as a statement rather than an inquiry.

"Am I? Yes, yes I am."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Judy remained quiet for several long moments, debating on whether or not to disclose the truth. "...I don't actually know him," she answers tentatively, promptly slamming her face down on the surface of her desk. She was just asking to get made fun of.

"...Really." He sounded incredulous.

"We only know each other... oh, god, you're not gonna believe this.."

"Let me guess. From the Internet?"

Judy turns to rest her cheek against the desktop, staring up at him helplessly. "Yes."

Nick bares a wide grin, spreading his paws out in a grand flourish. "I guess you could say you've got mail."

"Har, har." An eyeroll follows her sarcasm.

Nick came closer, resting an ebony paw on the desk as he leaned down to face the seated bunny. "Can I make a little suggestion? I think you should meet him." He suddenly shakes his head as if the idea is ludicrous, waving a paw dismissively. "No, scratch that. I take it back. Why should you meet someone you're crazy about?"

Judy bristles, straightening to shoot the fox a sharp look. "I hardly think I need advice from someone who-"

Nick interrupts her by pressing his obsidian paw to her mouth, effectively silencing her. "Ah-ah-ah. I can see I bring out the worst in you, but let me stop you right there before you say something you're just going to regret and beat yourself up about later."

Judy stares at him, flabbergasted by the soft sensation of the fox's dark paw against her creamy muzzle. She's rendered speechless, a degree of softness shimmering across amethyst optics as she meets his jade irises and holds his gaze.

Finally, after a prolonged silence, Nick retracts his paw and turns toward the door, his bushy tail swishing. "Get well soon, Fluff."

Judy watches him leave, a spurt of renewed vigor evoking her to snatch up her phone and send her dear friend an email immediately.

"To: wildeone52

From: carrots

Subject: Just wondering..

I've been thinking. Do you want to try and meet again?"

* * *

Nick snickered down at his phone as dark thumbs immediately type out a response. If it was one thing the fox loved to do, it was to mess with others and pull their tail. This was going to be fun.

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Re: Just wondering..

We should meet. And we will meet. But I'm in the middle of a project that needs... tweaking."

* * *

Nick slips through the entrance to Snarlbucks, his smile widening as a shock of silver fur catches his eye. He hadn't seen his favorite bunny in over a week, so he takes it upon himself to plop down into the chair beside her after receiving his order.

"Tweaking?" he repeats after Judy's updated him on the situation, half-lidded eyes surveying her with amusement.

"That's what he said," she affirms.

Nick lifts a shoulder, feigning nonchalance. "He's probably married."

His companion nearly chokes on what he knows is a pumpkin spice latte, gawking at him with wide eyes. "That's a terrible thing to say, Nick! That's not possible!"

"Have you asked him if he's married? Have you said, 'are you married?'"

Judy's ears lower in embarrassment, turning away rather sullenly as she finally admits, "...Well, no."

Nick leaned forward and raised his brows, spreading his paws in a knowing gesture.

* * *

"To: wildeone52

From: carrots

Subject: Quick question

I know it's a little late to be asking this, but... are you married?"

Judy types very hesitantly and hits Send before she can change her mind, biting her lower lip in sheepish embarrassment.

* * *

Nick is downright guffawing as he reads the new email. _Hook, line, and sinker._

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Re: Quick question

Am I married? What kind of a question is that? How can you ask me that? Don't you know me at all? Oh, wait, I get it. Your friends are telling you that the reason we haven't met is because I'm married. Am I right?"

* * *

"So he didn't answer the question," Nick concludes with a triumphant lift of his index finger before chomping at his bug-burger.

Judy halts in the middle of stirring dressing into her salad, pointing her fork at him. "He did too! He knew exactly what was going on. Which is just like him," she adds, an enamored lilt invading her tone.

"But he didn't give you a straight answer, did he?" Nick points out, a snicker underlying his voice. "Did he?"

Judy sighs, ears flat as she gives him a deadpanned look. The fox only smirks back. "...No."

Nick shrugs, casting his gaze upwards as if deep in thought. "Maybe he's fat. Maybe he's a different species, or a predator. Maybe he's a fat predator."

"I don't care about that! I like him for who he is, not what he is." She nods twice in succession, nibbling at her salad.

Nick concealed the warmth billowing in his chest with a wily grin. "You don't care that he might be one of those mammals who's so fat he has to be removed from his house with a crane?"

Judy nearly chokes on her bite of lettuce and carrot, she's giggling so much. "That's very unlikely."

Feeling triumphant to have made her laugh, and making it his goal to do so a lot more in the future, Nick sips at his soda. "What's his handle?" He laughs as the other shakes her head in disbelief. "I'm not going to email him, if that's what you're thinking."

The twinkle in Judy's violet irises betrays the firm purse of her lips. "Wildeone52."

Nick drums the pads of his fingers along the tabletop as if thinking. "One five two. One hundred fifty two. He's 152 years old. He has 152 strands of fur remaining on his body." He doesn't let it go, continuing to badger the rabbit as they finish lunch and windowshop down the sidewalk. "His combined college board scores."

"His IQ," Judy counters, not to be deterred.

"His number of souvenir shot glasses."

Judy snaps her fingers in realization. "His address. Boom!" Thankfully, she doesn't seem to notice the way Nick tenses, tapping her creamy chin pensively. "No, no. He would never do anything that prosaic or obvious."

Nick stares at her, affronted.

* * *

"...So even though it seems impossible, I want to try to see if I can get accepted into the police academy," Judy concludes as they take a seat on the bus, then catches herself. "You know, I never really knew what I wanted to do. I never thought about following my own dream, until.. well, the truth is, he was the one who made me start thinking about being a cop. A bunny cop, that sounds funny, doesn't it? But he seems to really believe in me."

Nick sat down beside her, his fluffy tail unconsciously curling around the smaller mammal. "You mean Mister 152 Felony Indictments?"

Judy glances over with a small smirk of her own, elbowing the taller playfully. "Mister 152 Insights Into My Soul."

Nick cackles, pulling a face in a disgusted pretense when really, that made his heart skip a beat. "Ha, ha. Can't compete with that."

"Oh! This is my stop!" Judy hopped up as the bus began to screech to a halt, fixating a smile toward the orange one. "I keep bumping into you."

Nick rested an elbow across the back of the seat, his smirk softening. "Want to bump into me Saturday? Say around... lunchtime?"

"Sure!" Judy nods, bidding him adieu with a happy wave before disembarking the bus. As she skips down the sidewalk, Nick turns around in his seat to watch her go, a fond smile taking shape over his creamy muzzle.

* * *

"To: carrots

From: wildeone52

Subject: Meeting

How about meeting Saturday, in Tundratown? 4PM. There's a place around the bend past the park, where the path curves. You'll find me waiting."


	6. Inseparable All Along

**A/N:** Feels a little rushed to me Idk, but here's the conclusion. I did my best to follow the movie as accurately as possible and include every Zootopia detail I could, and stay in character throughout it all. I hope everyone enjoyed!

* * *

"Today?" Nick repeats, feigning total shock.

"Today," Judy confirms with a bubbly nod, her ears upright as she stirs her soup.

"Whoa."

"I know!" Judy practically squeals, her fluffpuff of a tail wiggling in excitement. "In Tundratown."

Nick munched at his cheese fries, gazing out the window to hide his grin. "Better bundle up, Fluff. Crazy. It could be anyone. You could have seen him everyday, and you wouldn't have even known it."

"Who knows?" Judy agrees, missing the fox's nearly inaudible snicker over her sipping at her potato soup.

* * *

Nick kept sneaking glances over at the rabbit as he walked her home, his heart squeezing with adoration. Even if he had felt pestered by the bunny at first, now he relished in having her by his side. Now that they'd warmed up to each other, she was just as friendly and fun to talk to as she was online. It reminded him anew of why he'd fallen head over heels for her in the first place. "Sometimes I wonder.."

Judy fixated her rapt attention toward him when he spoke. She always did that, yet another thing he loved about her; she always made everyone feel important, the way she perpetually offered a listening ear and undivided attention. "What?"

Nick slows to a stop, and the perplexed rabbit does the same. He felt his heart drum in his chest at the way her purple optics were so intent on him. "If I hadn't been Fox and Sons Veggies, and you hadn't been Hopps Family Farm Fruits and Vegetables, and we'd just met..."

"...Don't." Judy speaks so quietly, he wouldn't have picked up on it had his ears not been perked.

"I would've asked for your number," Nick continues bluntly, smiling a bit morosely. "I wouldn't have been able to wait 24 hours before calling and asking for coffee, dinner, maybe a movie, for as long as we both shall live?" And now his heart nearly thuds to a standstill at the mesmerized glimmer to Judy's amethyst irises, unconsciously holding his breath as he gauges her reaction.

"Nick.."

"And then we would have never been at war," Nick concludes, his voice inadvertently dropping as he shifts to move in closer toward the floored bunny. "The only fight we'd ever have would be over what movie to rent on Saturday night."

A chuckle escapes the bunny, even with how shell-shocked she is. "Who fights about that?"

"Someone who prefers Wrangled over The Godferret." He watches as Judy's eyes turn wide as saucers.

"How do you know that I..."

"Let me ask you something." Once she obediently quiets, Nick continues. "How come you'll forgive him for standing you up, but you won't forgive me for putting you out of business?"

Judy remains silent and stares at him with those huge, soft doe eyes. He feels an endeared tug at his heartstrings as he sees her nose twitch, a habit he's come to find adorable.

Slowly but brazenly, Nick extends a paw to gently smooth back the rabbit's ears, marveling at how silky and soft her fur was, and heartened that she didn't pull away. A subdued sigh escapes as he retracts his paw. "...Oh, how I wish you would." It was all he could do not to kiss her.

"...I really do have to go." Judy's voice is barely above a whisper, a hint of tears nipping the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You don't want to be late," Nick nods, stepping back and excusing himself with a wave before sauntering out of sight.

Judy stares after him, watching him until he disappears around the corner.

* * *

Donning a down jacket before she sets out for Tundratown, Judy replays the fox's words over and over in her head on a loop, her heart fluttering every time she recalls the way he'd caressed her ears so tenderly, how he'd gazed at her with such a sincerely smitten sparkle in his eye. It had taken her breath away.

Torn, Judy shakes her head, trying to shrug off their exchange.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't deny that Nick had eased his way into her heart. The way she looked forward to seeing him, it was similar to how... she anticipated new emails.

Her knees feel weak as she arrives at the designated spot her online friend had specified, her breath catching in awe at the plethora of color washing over the night sky. The Northern Lights, she quickly realizes, transfixed by the beautiful grandeur of the shimmering lights.

Her nose twitches, ears straightening in an alert manner as she hears the crunching of snow behind her. Judy whirls around, her chest tight, eyes wide.

"...You sly fox," she manages, her voice choked as Nick emerges into full view, someone whom she's found her way back to over and over, someone who kept popping up into her life, as though they had been gravitated to one another from the start. All along, all this time, it had been..? She laughs in disbelief, tears blurring her vision. "You think you're so slick."

Nick laughs, immediately enveloping her into his arms as he draws close. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." He beams a lovestruck smile as he brushes tears off her silver, snow-flecked fur. "Don't cry, Carrots."

Judy stares up at him in unabashed elation, an influx of relieved tears burning her eyes once more. "I wanted it to be you," she murmurs. "I wanted it to be you so badly."

Nick softens, maneuvering a paw to cup the side of her face. "I thought you'd never figure it out. What took you so long, Carrots? My last name's even in my email address," he snickers, and Judy's far too relieved and ecstatic to do anything but laugh along with him.

"Har, har." The obvious joy radiating from the bunny betrays her sarcasm. He'd never stood her up in the first place. He's been at her side all along, and she's nothing but grateful.

"You know you love me," he whispers as he nuzzles her for some familiarity before leaning in for a kiss.

"Yes.. yes, I do."


End file.
